1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield wiper blade assembly, more particular to a windshield wiper blade assembly including an elastic wiper blade and a linking mechanism having first and second arms pivoted to each other through a pivot joint that is formed with a pair of first pivot studs connected to the second arm and a pair of second pivot studs connected to the first arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicle windshield wipers include an elongate elastic blade, an elongate blade support for supporting the elastic blade thereon, a connecting piece secured to the blade support, a wiper arm pivoted to the connecting piece, and a motor for driving movement of the wiper arm together with the blade.
There is a need to design a blade support that can uniformly distribute a force, applied by the wiper arm, to the elastic blade in a direction toward the windshield glass surface so that the entire elastic blade can be intimately attached to the windshield glass surface. In addition, the height of the blade support should be as low as possible so as to reduce the wind resistance thereof.